


a soft bakery au

by gucciflipnops



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Coincidences, Crushes, M/M, Many Coincedences, Mutual Pining, anyways teehee, i made a wholeass playlist for writing this fic istg, it’s gonna be a wild ride buckle up, klance, slowburn, slowburn if im patient enough that is, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciflipnops/pseuds/gucciflipnops
Summary: they met by coincidence & the universe just seems to want them to keep bumping into each other. maybe it’s really just a coincidence. maybe it’s maybelline. maybe it’s actually the author making these decisions. i guess we’ll never know.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	a soft bakery au

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say, it’s soft, there’s a little bit of angst, and there‘s mutual pining. what more do y’all bitches WANT from me jesus fuck!!!!1!1!!

keith didn’t consider himself to be an interesting person. 

he lived in a small town called altea, and had grown up with the same people his entire life. needless to say, he knew everyone in town. in his friend group, there was shiro, allura, pidge, hunk, and quinn. that was it, that was their group.

keith was the small, scrawny kid that eventually got taller and gained a few pounds. to outsiders, he always seemed to want to separate himself from the group, but his friends knew him better than that, and could tell he enjoyed being with them. he had a bit of a resting bitch face, though, and came off as intimidating sometimes. 

now, shiro was older than all of them, and definitely the dad friend. he gave great advice. he bleached and toned his hair in 10th grade and kept it that way. he was an amputee as well, he lost his arm during some stupid road accident when he was 18. but then he got a prosthetic, and it looked sick as fuck. he lived in the apartment next to keith, and was like a brother to him.

next, there’s allura. she was always pretty mysterious. never really let anyone get to know her until highschool. she kept bandaids and pressed flowers in her purse, along with some old 18th century book that had scuffs and marks and was missing a few pages. she loved nature, always trying to find ways to make plants grow out of things that they weren’t supposed to grow out of. pretty cool, to say the least.

then pidge. she was obsessed with technology. if you needed something jailbroken or hacked, you’d go to her, and she’d have it ready in a second. always bypassing the school’s blocks on the laptops to play coolmathgames, and she got in trouble for it multiple times. she was a bit of a perfectionist, and got upset if something was off. 

last but not least, hunk. he was the softie of the group. he brought cookies to school every week for the class to share. if you had him in your first period class, you got first pick of whatever treat he’d bring in. he always had snacks on him, and was a bit of a goofball, always making people laugh. he had a heart of gold, as they say. 

oh! and there was one other person. their name was quinn. yes, i’m being self indulgent, but you’re not the one writing the fic, so you’ll have to suck it up and deal with it. anyways, quinn was a bit of a background character. she showed up at the most random moments. it was a little jarring. like, you’ll just be walking in the hall and they’ll pop up in front of you like ‘hey! what class do you have next?’.

keith was so distracted that he barely noticed the guy walking right in front of him- aaaand just like that, he ran into him. great going, keith. you just bonked heads with some rando- wait. someone new in town? that was surprising.

he stumbled backwards a little, holding a hand to his head. ouch. he looked over at the guy.

fuck. he was cute. that could be a problem.

“sorry about that dude, i, uh- i guess i didn’t watch where i was walking.”

the boy smiled at him. wow, what a gorgeous smile. keith felt his heart skip a beat.

”oh, it’s fine! hey, uh- do you know where-“ he squinted at his map. “- 116th street is? i’m new in town, and i can’t seem to find my apartment complex. i know it’s on 116th, but that’s all.”

keith nodded. “yeah, i, uh- i do. i live around there. i can show you the way, if you’d like?”

the boy nodded enthusiastically. “yes, please! i’m lance, by the way.” he stuck a hand out, grinning.

keith smiled a little. “neat. i’m keith- and i- i’m sorry, i don’t exactly do handshakes. germs and stuff.”

lance shrugged. “alright, your loss. now you’ll never get to feel how soft and smooth my hands are.” 

keith chuckled. “sucks for me, I guess. let’s get walking.”

so they did! they chatted a little about random topics, like why lance wanted to move here, of all places. apparently it was for work. he got a job at a bakery, and instead of having a one hour commute from his home to his job, he just decided to move closer. great problem solving skills.

‘hey, i work at a bakery too!’, keith had said. lance replied ‘maybe we work at the same place’, meaning it as a joke, yet keith raised an eyebrow and grinned. ‘maybe we do.’ and, well, maybe they did. 

anyways, lucky for them, the complex was only about three blocks away. and lucky for keith, he lived in the apartment right above lance. what a magical coincidence, that was totally not an important plot point put in by the author. nope, not a plot point at all!1!1!11!! no plot points here, just a wacky coincidence!1!!11!1!!

lance sighed in relief as they arrived. “there’s the moving van! oh, thank god, i was so worried!”

keith smiled and waved goodbye to him, starting to walk up to his apartment.

lance stared at him for a moment, confused.

“wait, do you live in the same building as me?” he asked.

keith stopped and turned around.

”i- i guess i do? there’s multiple little apartment places here, so i just- i didn’t know which one you were talking about.” keith shrugged, still smiling. 

lance grinned. “awesome. in my old city, i didn’t live near any cute boys, so this is definitely an upgrade,” he said, winking at keith. 

keith felt his face heat up. “well, i- i. i’m glad you consider this little place an upgrade from your ‘big-city life’. it may not be much, but it’s home.” 

“that’s got to be one of the sweetest things i’ve ever heard. alright, well, im gonna unpack all my stuff- thank god i live on the bottom floor- and,, yeah! thanks, dude.”

keith nodded. “no problem. see you around.”

as soon as he walked into his apartment, he ran to his room, practically flopping down on the bed.

living above lance was going to become a problem. i mean, having a cute city boy move in and then practically flirt with him? it felt like a dream come true. 

listen, in the best case scenario, they’d go out sometime. in the worst case scenario, they’d barely ever talk again unless one of them needed something. 

this was definitely a problem. but, keith, he's just your neighbor. it’s not like he’s going to develop feelings and ask you out. nope. not going to happen.

anyways, downstairs, in his apartment, lance was blasting ‘cut to the feeling’ by carly rae jepsen through his earbuds as he was moving stuff in. 

did he catch feelings fast? maybe. he was also oblivious and didn’t realize it.

but, listen, carly rae jepsen has a lot of bops , ok? have you ever heard call me maybe? that song practically shaped my entire goddamn childhood, i’ll have you know. also kesha. die young was my SHIT, ok?

but this story isn’t about me. ok, it’s a little about me, i did add myself in to the fic- listen, i’m going to stop breaking the fourth wall now. 

anyways, lance wasn’t one to notice his feelings. if anything, he’d shove them down until eventually they all came pouring out.

it wasn’t a good habit. but he justified it by saying ‘i have other things to think about. my feelings come later.’ which, again, isn’t good! get this bitch some therapy! jeesh!

as he turned off his music and looked around his apartment, at all the boxes and furniture, he realized how tired he really was.

he decided to finish setting up his bed and then take a nap. 

and that’s exactly what he did! he practically shoved the mattress through the doorway and struggled to pick it up and put it on his bedframe. he didn’t have enough money to hire movers, just someone to help with his uhaul truck.

anyways, he decided that he may as well set his alarm- it was 6pm, and he’d been up for way too long. if he took a nap now, he’d fall asleep and miss his first day of work tomorrow, and he really didn’t want to do that.

so a 7am alarm it was. he set it and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok that’s the end of this chapter!! this isn’t gonna have a consistent upload schedule, i’ll just upload whenever i have a new chapter ready 😗✌️ also, be prepared for lots of pining and softness bc i can’t deal with too much angst!! anyways yeah thanks for reading i actually habe like no clue how to write fics i wrote one two years ago and that’s it ive never written a fic since then so uh anyway


End file.
